12 February 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1985-02-12 ;Comments * Mentions being on Old Grey Whistle Test earlier in the evening "talking a load of hogwash about videos" but looking good in his Bremen shirt. Sessions *City Limits Crew & The Mutant Rockers #1 Repeat, recorded 1985-01-15 *The Cure #5 Repeat, recorded 1981-12-21 Tracklisting *Yeah Yeah Noh: Prick Up Your Ears (Prick Up Your Ears EP - 7") In Tape @3 *Terry & Gerry: Clothes Shop (7") In Tape *City Limits Crew & The Mutant Rockers: Keep It On (Session) Weatherman22 Part 1 begins during next track *Zerra One: Mountains and Water *Misty in Roots: Wandering Wanderer 7" *Kevin Coyne: Cycling @4 *Lipstick Killers: Driving the Special Dead *Reds & The Boys: Moving and Grooving *Duane Eddy: Movin 'n' Groovin' *City Limits Crew & The Mutant Rockers]: Money (Session) *Duane Eddy: *Hagar The Womb: Bright Spark *U Brown: It's Time to Unite (400 box tape flip in middle. Track is complete on the Weatherman22 version) *Vibes: I'm In Pittsburgh & It's Raining *Inca Babies: Greaseball Mechanic *Bix Beiderbecke & The Wolverine Orchestra: The Jazz Me Blues (*Weatherman22 Part 1 ends and Part 2 starts during the above track, at the tape flip - but the track is complete on the 400 Box version) *Celibate Rifles: Sometimes I Wouldn't Live Here If You Paid Me @1 *City Limits Crew & The Mutant Rockers: Sucker (Session) *Jesus & Mary Chain: Suck (7" single - Never Understand b-side) Blanco Y Negro *Explainer: Fooling Up *Cure: Figurehead (Session) @2 *Cure: One Hundred Years (Session) $''' 400 box version ends *Cure: Siamese Twins (Session) '''$ *Frankie Paul: Ango Ropin Margaret *The Del Fuegos: I Should Be the One *City Limits Crew & The Mutant Rockers: Fresher than Ever (Session) (Weatherman22 Part 2 ends) *Velvet Underground: I Can't Stand It (album - VU) Verve 823 721 @2 Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 4 Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name * 1) Weatherman22 Part 1: 1985-02-12 a.mp3 * 2) Weatherman22 Part 2: 1985-02-12 b.mp3 * 3) Combined: 1985-02-12 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete).flac * 4) 1985-02-xx Peel Show JG04.mp3 * 5) 1985-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show JG05.mp3 ;Length * Weatherman22 Part 1: 00:45:54. * Weatherman22 Part 2: 00:45:52 * Combined: 01:43:49 * 4) 1:29:41 (1:07:13-1:26:14) (1:09:55-1:13:14 unique) * 5) 1:32:39 (14:18-20:34, 46:22-51:57) ;Other *Parts 1 & 2 created from SB437 and SB438 of weatherman22's tape collection and originally recorded on a Grundig CR355 mono portable cassette connected to a mono Grundig Satellit 2100 SW Radio, but the recording is from the FM broadcast. It was originally a little bass light though was boosted by Audacity. Recording quality is quite good considering the equipment and the age of the tape (a Memorex dB) but one report of mp3 clipping which may be due to too much bass boost, will review and possibly re-up. *90 minutes of this show are also available on T351 of the 400 Box. The quaility is not as clear as the Weatherman22 version but still pretty good. It includes three tracks at the start that are missing from the Weatherman22 tapes and carries on up until the 2nd session track from The Cure. A composite long version has been created from 400 Box tape and the final 4 tracks fron the Weatherman22 tapes. *4) Created from JG04 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. JG Tape 4 Peel February 1985 *5) Created from JG05 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. JG Tape 5 Peel February March 1985 ;Available * Combined: http://www.mediafire.com/file/nhzd0tmjdnw/1985-02-12 * Weatherman22 Part 1: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?mmwmt2g2w51 * Weatherman22 Part 2: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zlmuz2yde30 * 4,5) Mooo Category:400 Box Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Shared Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes